The Giving Tree
by Annemaylover
Summary: Once there was a tree. And she loved a little boy. And she would do anything to make him happy. and as long as he was happy, she was happy too. a sasori one-shot. fluffyness awaits you inside. Based on 'The Giving Tree'.


**Hey guys :D I did this one while I was grounded again. Bored out of my mind right now. But I was looking at the movie 'Where the wild things are' and my mom was talking about how she loved it so much and that she used to read it her brother and sister (my aunt and uncle right now). That got me thinking or my favorite book when I was little.**

**Now, mine is 'The Giving Tree'. A very sweet book about a boy wanting things. He has this tree that will give him whatever he wanted, or at least what she could give him. She gave him everything on her. Apples, branches, the trunk. Everything so he could be happy. So she was happy.**

**And I was going to do this for me (Moriko, for those who didn't know (My OC)), but then I was like 'Naw let me do this for my cousin!' So this is for my cousin's OC (Sakurai) and her partner in the Akatsuki, Sasori! :D **

**This is for you Lessie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto nor do I own The Giving Tree ****(yes people it's a real book. Ya know the one with the big black guy on the back and he has a killer beard. Ya. That one)**

******Note: **_**Italic words**_** mean the words from the actual book. **Normal words **mean parts of my story. OOCness from Sasori. TOTAL OOCness from Sasori. And an OC.**

**Enjoy~**

_Once there was a tree. And she loved a little boy. And every day the boy would come…_

"Granny! I'm going now!" I called. I didn't put on shoes because Granny was fixing them up. Granny said we didn't have enough money to get new shoes. But one day I will help Granny and one day she will be able to get new shoes. And we'll be happy. Because that's what I want. For us…EVERYONE to be happy.

"Alright Hon, have fun. And tell Sakurai I said 'Hi', okay?" She called back.

"Okay!" And I ran outside. Past the houses. Past the stores. Past the wall, and into the forest. Now, where I live is all sandy, except for one place. It's a pretty place. It's not big either. But we live in the middle of nowhere, where there are no trees. So, this little place is where we have our tress. You know, for food and stuff.

I ran and ran and ran, trying to get into the middle. And once I did, I hugged my only best friend in the whole wide world. Sakurai the Apple Tree.

"Sakurai!" she giggled and her braches came and hugged me.

"Hi Sasori."

…_and he would gather her leaves and make them into crowns and play king of the forest._

I marched around with my magical crown on my head. I was king.

"And I declare this place to be…Sasori's Kingdom!" Sakurai's branches clapped together.

"All hail Sasori! All hail Sasori!"

_He could climb up her trunk and swing from her branches and eat her apples._

"These are the best apples in the whole city, Sakurai!" I gave myself another bite.

"I'm glad you like it."

_And they would play hide-and-go-seek._

"I found you!" She called. I giggled madly.

_And when he was tired, he would sleep in her shade._

"Im…" I yawned. "…tired…"

"Well then, come Sasori. Come sit down and rest." And I did without argue.

_And the boy loved the tree very much. And the tree was happy. But time went by. And the boy grew older. And the tree was often alone…_

_Then one day the boy came to the tree and the tree said…_

"Come, Sasori, come and climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and eat my apples and play in my shade and be happy." I just looked up at Sakurai.

"I'm too big to climb and play." I said, "I want to buy things and have fun. I want some money. Can you give me some money?"

"I'm sorry," said Sakurai, "but I have no money. I have only leaves and apples. Take my apples, Sasori, and sell them in the city. Then you will have money and you will be happy."

_And so the boy climbed up the tree and gathered her apples and carried them away._

_And the tree was happy._

_But the boy stayed away for a long time…and the tree was sad. And the one day the boy came back and the tree shook with joy…_

"Come, Sasori, climb up my trunk and swing form my branches and be happy." I shook my head.

"I am too busy to climb trees. I want a house to keep me warm," I said. "I want a wife and I want children, and so I need a house. Can you give me a house?"

"I have no house," said Sakurai, "The forest is my house, but you may cut off my branches and build a house. Then you will be happy."

_And so the boy cut off her branches and carried them away to build his house._

_And the tree was happy._

_But the boy stayed away for a long time. And when he came back, the tree was so happy she could hardly speak…_

"Come, Sasori," she whispered, "come and play."

"I am too old and sad to play," I said. "I want a boat that will take me far away from here. Can you give me a boat?"

"Cut down my trunk and make a boat," said Sakurai, "Then you can sail away…and be happy."

_And so the boy cut down her trunk and made a boat and sailed away. And the tree was happy…_

_But not really._

_And after a long time the boy came back again…_

"I am sorry, Sasori," said Sakurai, "But I have nothing left to give you—my apples are gone."

"My teeth are too weak for apples," I said.

"My branches are gone. You cannot swing form them—"

"I am too old to swing on branches," I said

"My trunk is gone," said Sakurai, "You cannot climb—"

"I am too tired to climb," I said.

"I am sorry," sighed Sakurai, "I wish I could give you something…but I have nothing left. I am just an old stump. I am sorry…."

"I don't need very much now," I said as I rubbed my back, "just a quiet place to sit and rest. I am very tired."

"Well," said Sakurai, straightening herself up as much as she could, "well, an old stump is good for sitting and resting. Come Sasori, sit down. Sit down and rest."

_And the boy did._

_And the tree was happy._

_The End._


End file.
